godofwarfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Axel Kratos Quintana
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a God of War Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Hefesto. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Wikia (Discusión) 18:43, octubre 3, 2011 Hola :hola Axel Kratos Quintana, gracias por editar en god of war wiki, aunque a la hora de subir imágenes trata de que estas no tengan impresa ninguna dirección de pagina web (marcas de agua) y también trata de no exagerar con tantas imágenes en un articulo, saludos!-- 01:27 4 oct 2011 (UTC) Segundo aviso :Hola Axel, gracias por tu labor en el wiki pero por favor cuando vayas a subir una imagen trata de que esta no contenga ninguna marca de agua, que no contengan impresa ninguna dirección de pagina web, en otros wikis mas grandes a todas las imágenes se le tiene que poner el origen y la licencia, aquí no hemos implementado aquellas importantes normas ya que este es aún un wiki pequeño y requiere de usuarios activos (aunque yo cuando voy a subir una imagen siempre lo coloco la licencia), te recomendaría que sacaras las imágenes desde vídeos en youtube en HD para no tener problemas futuros con otras webs por violación de derechos del autor, etc, etc, espero que me hallas comprendido, saludos!-- 22:18 14 oct 2011 (UTC) Consejo :Cuando vayas a categorizar trata de ser mas especifico, por ejemplo: reliquias es una categoría muy general, es decir: llaves de musa debería de tener la categoría de god of war "Reliquias de God of War", si el objeto aparece en God of War II le colocas la categoría de "Reliquias de God of War II" y así sucesivamente, después cada categoría de "Reliquias de God of War X" va a tener la categoría general de reliquias, no se si me he explicado bien, cualquier duda comentala en mi discusión, saludos!-- 19:45 16 oct 2011 :PD: Igualmente esto se haría con las categoría de las armas, urnas, etc (si es que aparecen en una forma muy diversa en toda la saga God of War)-- 19:53 16 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola :Hey Axel, buena redacción en los arts que has creado, sigue así ;) aunque como consejo no hace falta ponerle como subtitulo el mismo titulo principal, otra cosa es que si traes las imágenes de la God of War Wiki en ingles o de alguna otra web fan te recomendaría que le colocaras el origen para que en un futuro no existan problemas, el origen se la colocas en la descripción del archivo así: Saludos-- 03:50 21 oct 2011 (UTC) Trabajo :Hola, en las categorías yo me encargo del II y del chains of olympus, vos encárgate de los demás para tener un orden, saludos-- 00:43 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Las Hermanas del Destino e items relacionados ¿Que tal? Creo que te estás dejando llevar demasiado por los doblajes o traducciones que le hacen a los juegos de la saga para venderlos a la gente que no sabe inglés. Muchas vences dichos doblajes y traducciones son hechos de manera errónea. Específicamente en el tema de las Hermanas del Destino, "The Sisters of Fate" en inglés, en la mitología griega y en otras mitologías, ellas siempre han sido de género femenino. Usualmente en el juego las suelen llamar "The Fates". Si consideramos que la palabra "destino" tiene como sinónimo a la palabra "hado" - que suele usarse para referirse ya sea a la divinidad que se creía que manejaba el destino de las personas o acomo sinónimo directo de la palabra "destino" - debe considerarse que las hermanas son de género femenino, y además en la mitología griega se las conocía como las Moiras (LAS moiras, no LOS moiras). Es por dicho motivo que creo que esta naturaleza femenina del sustantivo, debe abarcar al artículo, y por ende en vez de decir los Hados, creo conveniente usar el término LAS Hados para todo lo que en esta saga incluya que incluya the fates, por tratarse precisamente de hermanas - femenino - y no hermanos. Plasmatic Snake 16:44 28 nov 2011 (UTC) :Muy buenas, me uno a la conversación; bien, el tema es que aquí nos guiamos por la versión del juego en español (obviamente por que somos un wiki en español jeje), esto es traducido por un único estudio (en España) y puede que la traducción contenga algunos errores cual es común, muchos grandes wikis de videojuegos aplican la misma regla, aunque una de esas palabras se encuentren mal traducidas hay que ponerlas tal y cual como esta en la versión española del juego ya que es la original, no hay que ponernos a traducir por nuestra cuenta, saludos-- 04:11 2 dic 2011 (UTC) ::Entiendo tu posición, Epicport, pero creo que debe considerarse lo que es correcto por encima de lo que es supuestamente "oficial", cosa que realmente no lo es. ¿Qué sería que un estudio de algún país latinoamericano decidiera doblar todo el juego? Lo más probable es que utilice sus propias jergas y modifique algunas cosas que crea convenientes. Es más, son muchos los errores que usualmente se comenten cuando se dobla un juego por terceros. Ellos no hacen la investigación sobre los personajes que desean incluir en el juego, cosa que sí hacen los desarrolladores, ellos sencillamente tienen una fecha límite para entregar el doblaje, y muy probablemente no se tomen la molestia de investigar un poco sobre lo que deben de doblar, porque ellos sencillamente tienen que cumplir con el plazo. Es por esos motivos que nunca me compraré un juego doblado, ni tampoco por el voiceover, que sencillamente, con el dejo o acento español (no gracias), el dejo debe ser neutral, solo en caso de que el o los personajes sean de una determinada zona geográfica. He escuchado unos minutos del doblaje del God of War, y francamente me pareció horrible, la voz ni si quiera muestra la intesidad o el tono de la voz de Kratos. Me salí un poco del tema, pero como digo, hay que considerar lo que es correcto por sobre lo que es supuestamente "oficial", ya que dudo mucho que Sony encargara el doblaje del juego a ese estudio, más bien me imagino que debe de ser por iniciativa del mismo estudio español, ¿acaso me equivoco? Atentamente, --Plasmatic Snake 05:26 2 dic 2011 (UTC) :Sí estas en lo correcto, aunque los nombres en ingles pueden servir como redireccion (por ser sus nombres originales) lo lógico es que los usuarios encuentren el contenido tal cual como se encuentra en la versión española del juego ya que por allí es originalmente por donde se van a guiar, así contenga errores, los podemos corregir colocandolos como redireccion, para aquellas que contengan la versión inglesa se colocan tambien los nombre como redireccion hacia el nombre en español (como dije antes), si no te agrada la versión traducida del juego, bien, ya son gustos personales, pero como dije; este es un wiki en español por lo cual debemos guiarnos por la version española aunque claro (como dije antes) para aquellas traducciones erroneas se corrigen colocando el nombre correcto como redireccion, bueno ya dejemos el tema hasta aquí, sigamos editando como creamos que es correcto, ya que este es un wiki aun muy pequeño, saludos.-- 21:03 2 dic 2011 (UTC) podriamos poner imagenes no sacadas de otras wikis,tendria un poco mas de sentido. Hola Axel, quisiera saber como poder contactarte para preguntarte unas cositas. Espero tu respuesta, saludos. Brian Nicolás 20:53 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Dudas Axel, quisiera contactarte para preguntarte unas cosas, espero que leas el mensaje. Te dejo mi MSN: briian.nicolas@hotmail.com. Saludos. Brian Nicolás 20:02 27 dic 2011 (UTC) '-En cualquier momento; no quiero parecer insoportable. Brian Nicolás 20:42 27 dic 2011 (UTC)' Pregunta... Hola,tengo una pregunta...¿Como consigues las imagenes que pones en los articulos?,espero que puedas responder mi pregunta,saludo Kratos11 20:40 5 ene 2012 (UTC)Matias Ezequiel Millalonco Kratos11 20:40 5 ene 2012 (UTC)Kratos11 Articulo de Las Hermanas del Destino Hola,te venia a decir que no era necesario que borres la otra imagen :) si era necesario hubiera borrado la mia :) *No se quien sos -- Axel Kratos Quintana 19:53 6 ene 2012 (UTC) Fui Yo Si Fui Yo el del articulo de las moiras omg... GRACIAS! :D (MatromX 17:19 10 ene 2012 (UTC)) Imágenes Hola Axel. Quería pedirte que controlaras la cantidad y calidad de imágenes que estás subiendo en las últimas semanas. Muchas veces no es necesario tanto número de imágenes por artículo, ya que muchas no aportan nada nuevo que no haya aportado la anterior. También hay que asegurarnos que la calidad de la imagen sea la máxima posible. He visto varias imágenes pequeñas o borrosas que no son demasiado estéticas, y otras (como artworks) con un tamaño inferior al que se pueden conseguir en páginas como la versión en inglés de God of War Wiki. Espero que tengas esto en cuenta para tus próximas ediciones. Un saludo! Unomas 11:43 2 feb 2012 (UTC)